Talk:No Compromise (v6.2.0)/@comment-33048836-20180327085822/@comment-27123099-20180327184031
It depends, they made it more confusing, but it's potentially better than before, or worse than before, depending on how you obtained the car and whether or not you competed in the first iteration of the No Compromises SE. In the first case, if you do not own the car and did not play any bit of No Compromise originally, then you have the most to gain. You can play all of this Flashback, win the car, and receive the full completion rewards (90GC). Secondly, if you do not own the car, but you did play some stages of No Compromise originally, then you can also win the car and you are eligible for some of the completion rewards. However, you'll only receive rewards for new stages you complete, not ones you had already completed before. So, while you cannot receive the full 90GC, you'll likely still get more than the 30GC for owners. It depends on how far you got in No Compromise the first time. Thirdly, if you bought the car rather than winning it in the initial No Compromise SE (and you did not complete any stages in No Compromise), then Amrosa claims that you are still eligible for the full 90GC completion bonus since you did not complete the original No Compromise. However, the description at the top of this page specifically states that owners receive 30GC, they do not seem to differentiate between players who won the car through No Compromise, and those who bought the car separately. This is likely the least common situation, but it's also the most ambiguous, at least to me. It might be 90GC, it might be 30GC, it could even be 120GC really, or something in between if you had some stages complete. Someone in this position will have to chime in with what they receive. Fourth, for players who won the car in the original iteration of the No Compromise SE. These players are eligible for only 30GC since they already own the car, and already completed the SE. However, due to completing the SE the 1st time around, these players already received the 90GC completion rewards. So, this 30GC is a bonus of sorts for those players who wish to complete the SE again. However, why it's worse than before is because FM changed the rewards for Flashbacks with this release. Previously, Flashbacks paid out a set 5GC/Stage completed. With this release they've gone away from that. No Compromise, while being an 8-Stage event, now pays out 30GC, instead of the previous 40GC (8stages x 5GC/stage). It also appears that the new 30GC reward will be paid out differently as well, with many players, myself included, showing no GC rewards for completing the first 2 stages. As later stages open up, we'll see what the rewards are for each, and we'll be able to fill in the gaps. So, yes, unfortunately, it has gotten more confusing. But, for players who do not own this car already (especially those who did not play the initial No Compromise at all), it's a great deal, since they can now earn the original rewards from the SE, as well as the car. In previous Flashbacks, the 5GC/Stage reward was for everyone. But, for owners of the car who won it in No Compromise, it's a question of whether or not 8 stages of replaying this SE is worth 30GC or not. This decision is compounded by the fact that it appears that FM is back-loading the rewards to encourage completing all 8 Stages. We may end up seeing 5,5,10,10 as rewards for Stages 5-8, whereas before with 5GC/Stage, it made it easy to skip the last stage or 2 because you had already earned most of the GC available.